Too Many Fans And Bullying (Discontinued)
by Snowflakekitty133
Summary: It's been a week since Soul became a Death Scythe. Soul had obtained many fan girls, especially confessions, but he always rejects them. Unfortunately these "fangirls" started to physically harass Maka. The only reason Soul turns down confessions because he likes Maka, and so does she. Will they survive all this madness and live happily? I don't own Soul Eater or the cover image.
1. Chapter 1-First Day Back

**Maka's POV  
**

Maka's alarm goes of waking her up from her sleep. She didn't feel like like going to school, but she didn't want to miss her classes. So Maka got up and got ready. She went through the door to not find Soul up. "Hmm... weird." Maka went into the kitchen and made two plates of bacon and eggs for breakfast. She tried wating for Soul but hadn't came out from his room and it didn't seem like he will. She went ahead and ate her plate and put in the sink. After waiting for another half hour, Maka decided to just go on ahead without him.

 **Soul's POV**

Soul had finally woken up .a long night. He looked at the time and his eyes widened. "SHIT, I'M LATE. GOTTA GO." He got ready fast and had enough time to eat the bacon and eggs Maka made. He got onto his motorcycle and sped off to school. He got to class just in time and took his seat next to Maka. During the whole lecture he couldn't help but notice Maka looking distracted and down. Soul went up to her at the end of class, "You okay Maka?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine" then ran off. "whats with her?" Soul said in his mind.

* * *

 **-At Lunch-**

"HEY SOUL, GET YO ASS OVER HERE!" Soul knew that voice, it belonged to his dumb friend, Black Star.

He went over to their luch table and they talked for a while till.

"So how are thing between you and Maka?" Kidd asked with a sly smile.

"Well Maka has been strange lately, do you guys know w-"

"THATS NOT WHAT WE MEAN, HAVE YOU CONFESSED TO HER YET?!" Black Star yelled.

"Um... no, why would I. We're just partners." Soul blushed a bit at the end.

"We know that you like Maka, there's so many signs, and you just blushed."

"CUT IT OUT." Soul stormed out of the room.

 **Maka's POV**

Maka went into the bathroom when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and there was those so call fan girls.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, we just wanted to tell you to leave Soul alone." the girl in the middle

"But I can't because we live together and are partners." in a mocking voice

I was punched in the cheek at full force. I didn't really flinched but it did hurt. The girls started to tease me and occasionally kick me. I got sick of it and got up and try to leave. I felt nails then dig into me. I shooked off the hand and left.

 **Soul's POV**

I was walking about the corner when I noticed Maka who looked like she was crying. I ran over her to her and asked if something had happen. She looked at me and my eyes widen when I noticed she had a bruise on her cheek.

"Maka who did this to you?" I asked while pointing at her bruise.

"It's fine Soul, you don't need to worry." She replied trying to put on a smile.

"If you're sure Maka"

Maka then fell to her knees and I noticed more bruises on her body. I grew confused and angry at this. I then took her to the nurses office and sat by while she slept.

 **Maka's POV**

I woke up in the nurse's office with Soul sitting next to me. I tried to get up but Soul made me lay down again. He gave me a glass of water and smiled his toothy grin. I smiled back and drank the water.

"You alright Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"You have to tell me what happened before I found you."

* * *

 **Yeah I know that I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger**

 **please leave your comments because I need to work on this**

 **welp that'll be it for now.**

 **Byeeeeeee! (12/25/17)**

 **P.S- Merry Christmas and happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Truth?

**3P POV**

Maka told Soul all about the three girls coming into the bathroom and beating her up. She noticed that Soul would get more tense at most of the story. Maka continued on with her feeling more pain at every moment. Eventually she couldn't continue on the story, so Soul said bye and left to class. She would have sworn that he said, " _I love you.."_ She said in her mind _"Naaa, he didn't say that."_

Soul thought a lot about what had happen, until he heard whispers.

"There he is!" a girl whispered to a group of girls, probably in the NOT class.

"He's sooo cute!" Soul would have puked at that comment if he could.

"When is he gonna leave his dumb meister?" Soul's eyebrow raised at that comment, he continued listening.

"We literally beat her up, surely he sees she's super weak!" one of the girls replied.

* * *

 **Soul's POV**

 _"We literally beat her up, surely he sees she's super weak!"_ My eyes widened with anger. I was just about to go over there when he heard Black Star. "Hey Soul! Class is about to start! Let's get going!" I nodded and decided to deal with them later. I didn't really listen to the lecture Stein was talking about, all I could think about was Maka. At the end of class, Black star asked the one thing I didn't want to talk about.

"Hey Soul, where's Maka?"

* * *

"She's in the nurse's office" I heard Tsubaki gasp.

"Oh no! How is she?" Tsubaki asked with concern.

I was glad for her concern but all I said was that Maka was fine.

"You worry about her don't you?" Kid asked

"Well yeah! She's my fucking meister after all!" I replied

"I think it's more than that." Black Star said with a knowing smile, and I blushed.

"HA! YOU BLUSHED! YOU LIKE HER!" Black Star yelled. I blushed even more.

"N-N-NO I DON'T" I yelled back. Tsubaki and Kid smile at each other.

"Is it really that obviouse?" I asked with worry.

"Yep" All of them said.

I groaned with annoyance. I just glared at them until Tsubaki said something."I'm sure she likes you too Soul." I just groaned and replied, "No, she doesn't..." The bell rang and we all said bye to each other and left.

 **Maka's POV**

I laid in the bed until I didn't feel the pain anymore. I got up around the time school was out. I said goodbye to the school's nurse and left. I met up with Soul on the way, his eyes had the glint of concern in them. We went back to the house and he told me he had to go somewhere because he's now a Death Scythe. I nodded and made dinner for us. I finally asked after we ate, "How long are you going to be gone?" He replied saying I don't know.

"Oh ok..."

 **Soul's POV**

I noticed that she looked a tiny bit sad and tried asking if something was wrong. All she said "There's nothing wrong.." I just kept glancing at her in worry. After an hour or so, she finally said something with a sigh. "If you want to know, I can't help but think about all the mean thing they said to me, flatchest, little bitch, ugly idiot, and more.." Her eyes looked like they were about to tear up. I pulled her in a hug and she finally let out her tears. After a few minutes of her crying, her tears finally stopped. "Th-Thanks Soul..." we smiled.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I walked to class with Maka and waited for it to start. I noticed that all the girls that were talking before we came in suddenly stopped and started to whisper. Some of them were giving her glares, some were laughing at her, and some just stayed quiet glancing at her from time to time. Maka didn't see them and was talking to Tsubaki. Tsubaki gave me a glance that she saw all the girls and I nodded back. Black Star was just yelling at the front of the room that he was going to transcend God but noticed no one was listening to him so he sat down.

"Man... No one's listening to me.." He complained.

"It's probably because all of the girls." I replied with a glance and I noticed one girl staring at me with an intense stare. I looked away.

"What's with that girl?" Kid asked

"who knows..." I replied.

* * *

AFTER CLASS

 **Maka's POV**

I learned from Tsubaki that she had a crush on Black Star since they teamed up and didn't know how to tell him. I told her that I'll help her with Soul and she smiled. I went up to Soul and asked if he knew if Black Star likes anybody. "Umm... I don't think so, why?" He replied. "Because Tsubaki has a crush on him and they would make such a cute couple! Can you please find out if he has a crush on her?" I replied with my little puppy eyes. "Ughhh.. fine! I'll help you because you're cute." he replied. "Yay!" I yelled. I then realized what he said. "Makaaaaaa... CHOP!" I said hitting him with a book. "OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR." he yelled in pain. I covered my mouth in surprise, "Sorry! Didn't realize I was going to do that.. Hehehehe." Soul just glared at me, and I smirked back saying, "Come on, lets go."

I caught up with Tsubaki and said Soul would help, Tsubaki smiled with glee. I smiled back, then I noticed those girls glaring at me. I didn't look at them and carried on. I went to lunch with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. We played truth or dare till it was my turn finally.

"Hey Maka, truth or dare?" Liz asked

"hm... truth!" I replied

"Hmmm... is it true that you have a crush on Soul?" Liz asked with a sly smile. I blushed hard and I could hear Patty and Tsubaki laughing.

"N-n-no! I don't have one!" I replied blushing even harder.

"Yes you do!" Patty said with a smile.

I groaned with annoyance.

"Isn't today the day where Soul will have to leave for some important Death Scythe business?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah."

We talked a little bit more, not noticing that the girls were planning something horrible.

 **Fan Girl, Nova, POV**

I'm Nova, I've been in love with Soul since I met him and I asked him to be partners, but it turned out he already had a partner, scythe meister Maka. I've hated Maka since then. I have two friends, who also hates Maka, Sabrina and Lyra.

"Hmm... it seems like that Soul is leaving his little partner alone." I said with a smirk.

"Time to end this once and for all girls." I told Sabrina and Lyra.

"So what are we going to do? Huh." Lyra asked with a smirk.

I told them the plan, I kept on glancing over to soul. I said in my mind, _"You'll be mine soon..."  
_

* * *

 _ **Hey guysss! Right now I'm sick, but I tried to make this as long as I could.**  
_

 _ **I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to upload a new chapter as soon as I can!**_

 _ **Boiiiii! (12/29/17)**_

 _ **P.S- HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	3. Chapter 3- The Reveal

**A/N:Third chapter already?! WOW! If you can't tell. I have no idea what to write. So wait why am I writing this again?**

 **Welp please enjoyyy!**

* * *

 **Maka's POV**

I said goodbye to Soul who was leaving and ended up crying in the end. I cried for about a half hour. I got ready for bed and curled up to read. I read for the next half hour before hearing a knock on the door. I look at the time and it was 11:17. I thought to myself, _"Who's up at this hour?"_ I opened up the door to find Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki holding bags. I stared at them with confusion, but I let them in anyway.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked and they smiled at me.

"We're doing a girl-only sleepover so that you know you're not alone!" Liz yelled out with a grin.

We laughed and we talked and talked. I checked the time and widened my eyes in surprise. "Hey guys, it's 2:13, so we should go to bed soon." Everyone agreed, but we decided to do truth or dare. Sometimes the dares were a little whako but eh. Eventually it got to me and Liz had one crazy dare for me.

"Maka, truth or dare?" Liz asked me.

"Um... dare!" I replied fast, not knowing what I was getting into.

"I dare you to call Soul, tell him _"I love you"_ , then hang up really quick." Liz dared me, and my eyes widened.

"W-wait, w-what?!" I asked yelling out.

All of them laugh while I was blushing like crazy. They kept on pestering me about it, until I said that I'd think

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **Soul's POV**

"Yo, Spirit, where are we goin' anyway?" I asked with a bored expression.

"We're going to Les Vegas, because of some kishin egg, AND IT'S DEATH SCYTHE-SAMA!" Spirit yelled.

"Tch" My thoughts started to talk about my friends and more, they finally wondered to Maka. He eventually fell asleep while thinking of her.

* * *

 **Maka's POV**

I woke up in the morning to my alarm, everyone started groaning and asking for someone to turn it off. I just smiled and laugh, I went to turn off the alarm and went to make breakfast. Since today was the weekend, me and the girls will go shopping after we eat breakfast. In the back of my mind was the dare, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. After about a half hour, I yelled "BREAKFAST EVERYONE!" I started setting the table while hearing everyone get up. When they were in the kitchen, I couldn't help but laugh at how they look. Apparently when I went to sleep, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki stayed up even longer till like 4 in the morning.

"Morning." Liz said while yawning

"Help yourselves, I made enough to have seconds." I said happily.

* * *

 **Nova's POV**

"So exactly when will we attack Maka Nova!?" Sabrina asked excitedly.

"It will happen soon. I was able to trick a witch to help us with a deal." I replied with a smirk.

"Wait, A WITCH? ARE YOU CRAZY NOVA?" Lyra yelled with surprise.

"So what was this deal?" Sabrina asked even more excited. Lyra looked at her with horror and surprise.

"The deal was where she gives us a potion to make Soul and everyone think I'm Maka, while we have to kill Maka and give her soul to the witch." I said and then told the two the rest of the plan. My mind was full of love and revenge, all I could think was, " You'll soon be dead Maka."

* * *

 **And... there's the cliff hanger!  
Super sorry that I hadn't uploaded this in a while, kept on getting distracted. Also I'll try to upload the next chapter on my other story as soon as I can!**

 **Please review, if you want more of these chapters, I need help by having you guys review, so please review!**

 **Until next time everyone! (2-6-18)**


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys! As you can see from the title this story and my other SoMa story is discontinued. I've lost interest in Soul Eater, and I don't have any ideas about what to write. I'm also close to High School so I need to pay attention to school as well.**

 **I really wish that I could do some more but I'm really all out of ideas, BUT who knows I might UNdiscontinue the story and start uploading more chapters, but who knows.**

 **Again I'm really sorry.**

 **-Snow  
(6-23-18, 7:18)**


End file.
